The Red Reaper
by Kei4Luv79
Summary: This is the story of one female Soul Reaper. Some one with a huge amount of reiatsu has been detected in the Rukongai District #64 Sabitsura, the search has been going on for over a week the Gotei 13 sending only a Captain and 3rd Seat once a day in the search. One day an uproar of a battle between a gang and one loan woman sets fate in motion. OC Sorry sucky Summery I know!
1. Defender of District 64

_**This will be my first action type story, yes yes I always said I only write normally lustful lemon type romance stories. But I have been intrigued with action lately so, I decided to try writing one and see how it goes. I figured I would forgo the normal characters where I have to be all in character and watch different things so that character isn't too OOC...still do with interactions but I figured a little less with my own OC. And so I created Aiko Megami...sort of, I changed the spelling of the name she IS based off the main character in the anime Project A-ko BUT I changed her a bit though she retains her original powers some what...I'm not going to make it a cross over though too complicated AND well if A-ko died and passed on to Soul Society...she wouldn't remember shit any how lol. At any rate I hope that you like, I decided to start some what from the beginning, and go from there as she evolves into a full fledged Soul Reaper. Btw the Aiko Character looks in my head looks like the pic above, I like the image so :)**_

_**On with the story!**_

_The Red Reaper. Chappy One_

It was another day in Rusted Face District 64, it was hot and dry and the omnipresent depressed mood around as usual. In a back alley things weren't so boring, a local gang had gathered and most were hooting and yelling death threats. They had a lone female cornered, she wore nothing but rags her dirty bare feet ready to carry her out of the oppressed position if the opening ever showed itself though she doubted heavily that it would. She counted 23 of them and all of them were armed with various things from clubs to knives and a few even had swords and others with chains, her long red hair moved caught in a sudden gust of wind her strong body in a fighting stance she stood still and was waiting.

"Finally caught you, what? Did you think you were going to get away with beating the shit out of my buddies? WE run this district and we make good business, that is until you started taking my guy's out as they collect from people that owe us protection funds and goods. You've cost us a hell of a lot of money and trouble, what...what you got to say now you fucking redheaded bitch? No way in fucking hell are you gonna get out of this one, 23 of us cunt...you might be strong but we've got you now..."

She blew her bangs from her eye's revealing big deep brown eye's, she wore a scowl a fire in her eye's lit up.

"Good business? The people around here have a hard enough time just living with out you ass holes robbing them blind for your 'protection' money and goods, your nothing but bandit scum. And I'm not looking to get away either, your the boss I have heard about right? Sato...right?"

"Don't give me that high and mighty line of bullshit, you did the same damn thing before they started feeding you to help protect them you dumb bitch. Heh...course you heard of me, though I don't make it a point to go out and do the dirty work often...but ya got my attention enough that I decided to pay you a special visit."

"I NEVER robbed people, I begged yes but then I found I could possibly help and get helped in return. Since then though things have changed...I would now gladly take out you and your men for free, in my heart I feel YOU need taken care of and that's why I lead you and your men here...with YOU here...I can finally end this sick game of yours."

"Oh?! YOU gonna kill ME? HAHAHA...yeah well FUCK you bitch, screw this kill her boy's!"

With that things went out of control a glint shot through her eye's as her arms shot out diverting the tips of the spears the two men who struck at the same time their sharp points skewing harmlessly past both sides of her head, she stepped well inside their range and grabbed an arm of each and wrenched hard flinging the two against a stone wall hard enough to hear their bones snap as they fell to the ground screaming in pain. The next rushed her with a katana sword raised over his head and she did the same to him rushing inside closing the effective range of the blade and her fist made contact with his sternum, she could hear as much as feel his ribcage collapse and sink in until stopped by his spine as he flew plowing through many of the assailants behind him. The next was on top of her with in the same second as she pushed him backing him up slightly her torso spun as she brought a leg up and round housed the man, he dropped the knife and spun a snapping sound hit her ears as his neck snapped from the force of her blow. For a moment the group stopped sizing her up, a few looking at their fallen comrades either dead of crumpled into pain riddled heaps.

'4 down 19 to go, this is going too slow...oww...'

She glanced at her right arm, a red line appeared just above her bicep it wasn't deep but it began trickling blood down her arm.

'shit'

A big man rushed her suddenly swinging a huge club at her, a hollow sound rang out and the big mans eye's grew wide as she had caught it in mid swing he watched as the metal began to deform in her grip. She yanked it from him and smashed it down over his head splitting his skull so badly his eye's popped out, she grimaced at the sight and felt the warm spray of blood along her face. She tossed the club down and rushed the crowd and took down a few more with punches and elbows, she snapped the legs of two others as she attempted to make her way to their boss in the back but was forced back by 4 men with katana swords who grouped up.

"You fucking little whore...whats wrong with you assholes? There is 14 of us now, more than enough to take a woman! KILL HER DAMN IT!"

Unknown to all on a rooftop not far away the battle was being witnessed by two others, they wore the clothing of shinigami.

"There she is, that's the one I came across the other day that I reported with the high spiritual pressure."

The man who spoke looked like a monk, his bald head was easily recognizable. He spoke to the other in a polite manner though he was some what gruff, the other paid no mind to his slightly less than polished manner of speaking.

"Hum...she fights well hand to hand, I do not see this naginata you mentioned. And at the moment her spiritual pressure isn't much to speak of though it is possibly at the lowest levels of a shinigami, she certainly is strong to be able to do that much damage with only her fists."

She spoke in a refined way, her brads blew in a gust that came along they were wrapped in white silk her short hair dark as night tickled along her brow as she watched intently as the large group made a stand off with the single woman below she decided to wait out the whole fight to be sure what Ikkaku had described to her was indeed fact.

"Trust me Captain Sui Feng, that's the one...I'd never felt any thing like it...only from Captain Zaraki...and a few others."

She watched on, her captains haori flicked in the breeze.

'Ah shit...too many of them with those damned swords, at this rate I really am going to be in trouble...shit loosing too much blood.'

Sato had figured out a way to disadvantage the redhead, he placed all of his men that had swords into the front.

'Ha...that bitch may be strong, but she can't doge all the blades coming at her...now I got her...'

She was panting but stood strong ready for their next group attack, her arms had quite a few cuts along the but those weren't cause for worry the ones affecting her most was a deep one along her back and another to her upper left thigh. They found a way to manage to injure her, and now they were playing it and she was loosing ground in the fight. Suddenly she was brought out of her reverie as a glimmer came right in front of her face, she managed to jump back quickly but it was a little late as she felt a searing pain on her forehead and red blocked the vision in her left eye she wiped at it and it improved a little for a moment before the sight in that eyes was clouded with blood again.

'SHIT! Great...all I needed, I was hoping not to have to kill them all...I can't lose though, these people here wont last if I die here.'

She backed up and up the wall of 6 men brandishing swords inched after her slowly, she could see her own blood on some of those blades and it pissed her off to see it on the blades of arrogant worthless thug bastards. Suddenly she reached behind a large broken crate her hand finding the comfort of a rod of steel, the 6 men rushed in suddenly and she stood and with a flourish too quick for the foremost men to react to a spinning disk like weapon appeared seemingly from no where.

"Gahhk!...Uhhgk!"

The two in the front of the charge sputter and screamed and gurgled as suddenly their faces split open and blood gushed like a fountain, the top half of one's head flew off causing the others to back off quickly in utter shock not understanding what just happened but by instinct retreated far back. The spinning whirling sound suddenly stopped and the redhead now stood holding the weapon they could not see until she stopped spinning it, she spun it so fast their eye's could not see it until she stopped and now she held it out from her side at an angle. It was a long steel shafted naginata with a large razor sharp nearly 3 foot long blade, the spine of it was serrated aggressively the rest of it resembled a short but stout katana blade which she flicked the blood of the men spattering to the ground. Sato screamed at his men once more, but this time he was cut off as all the air was forced from his lungs.

"W-what the hell?!"

Suddenly his men were falling dead all around him blood flying every where, he watched in horror as a bloody gore filled path was being cut heading toward him a spiritual pressure filled the air and he was suffocating he could not draw breath at all and fell to his knees from it's immense weight bearing down on him.

The two soul reapers watched the fight and were surprised slightly to see the naginata produced, she had hidden it away as a last resort it seemed. Then just as suddenly a wave of massive spiritual pressure hit them, Sui Feng and Ikkaku's eye's opened wide at the immense and heavy feel and size of the spiritual pressure that was now coming from the redheaded girl that now wielded the naginata with great ease and skill as she cut most of them men down in mere seconds and now held the gore soaked blade between the mans eye's as he fell to his knees. They both saw at the moment of the release of her spiritual pressure it formed into a giant pillar the energy was ruby red but unrefined and uncontrolled, loose waves of her reiatsu smashed through the wall on her left and crumbled most of the building behind her as it lashed out of control for a moment then dissipated.

"There! There it is! She's the one Captain Sui Feng."

Sui Feng couldn't help but be impressed, she had never in all of her time in Soul Society seen such a massive reiatsu out in the Rukongai districts with the exception of Zaraki Kenpachi but her reiatsu almost matched the present day power of the 11th Division Captain. The release had been brief and uncontrolled as to be expected, untrained some thing like that would normally drop a normal person but the girl stood firm and seemed about to exact the death blow of the thug leader below.

"It seems you were right about this one Ikkaku, she could very well make a very good shinigami...possibly even a future Captain."

"Pfft...possibly? With that kind of reiatsu...it's kinda like Zaraki taicho all over again."

Sui Feng rolled her eye's and sighed looking at Ikkaku.

"Like we need another Kenpachi Ikkaku...your Captain is difficult enough...at any rate...let's go and introduce ourselves."

"Think she'll come with us?"

"She will...one way or another..."

"Ah shit..."

Finally reaching her goal her breathing was labored, that release of spiritual pressure took a lot out of her and it was all she could do to remain on her feet, she had to stay strong long enough to kill this man and then she could go and rest. She looked down at the man who now trembled at her feet his eye's crossed looking down the blade of her naginata, fear gripped him and a warm pool of liquid began to for below him...she spat in disgust at the now former gang leader as he pissed himself.

"P-p-pleassssee...don't kill me! There's nothing left! I can't do what I was on my own, there's no reason to kill me!"

Summoning the rest of her strength to speak, her voice came brusquely.

"You'll just rebuild and recruit more scum like yourself, and in half a year tops you'll be back at it again Sato...don't pretend I'm stupid...this district has had more than enough of you, it's time to end this."

His eye's widened as she drew the haft back about to land the killing blow, Sato clenched his eye's and prepared for it by screaming. She thrust forward powerfully, when suddenly her blade stopped immediately she looked and her eye's widened at what she saw.

"I think that's quite enough young lady, there is no further need for a death blow..."

A woman...the blade of her naginata caught pinched between her delicate fingers, this woman had short dark hair with two long braids wrapped in white silk and she wore all black.

'S-she...caught my blade with her bare fingers?!'

The redheads eye's widened more as she saw the white haori with the distinct markings fluttering around the petite woman, she didn't know a whole lot about the soul reapers but she knew one thing and it was street knowledge...that haori meant she was a Captain...and no one and she knew NO ONE stood up to a Captain of the Gotei 13...her jaw dropped and she slowly with drew the halberd pointing the blade away in a non threatening posture. She fell to her knees before the Captain, resting her weapon before her on the ground to be sure she was non threatening.

"B-but...he'll..."

The petite Captain locked eye's with hers, serious but understanding.

"This man is a wanted criminal here in the Rukongai, 3rd Seat of the 11th Division here...will detain and take him in...so no need to worry about reprisals upon the people here in District 64. Ikkaku, bind him he is coming with us."

She looked down finally, she was relived at what this Captain had told her...glad that the oppression of at least Sato's gang would be lifted from the people here.

"Girl. What is your name?"

"A-Aiko...Aiko Megami, district 64."

The small Captain let a small smile appear for a moment, she then did some thing that surprised Aiko she offered her a hand. She wiped it absentmindedly along the rags that were her clothes, it didn't do too much good wiping the blood off as her clothing was covered in it she took her hand and had trouble standing but managed. She watched the man she called Ikkaku bind the man and yank him up roughly, Sato was babbling thanks when the bald man slapped him hard in the head.

"What are you talking about you idiot, you shouldn't be thanking me...your probably going to be executed for your crimes...hell if it were up to me I would have let Aiko here make you into a shishkabob...damn fool."

"I am Captain Sui Feng, 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, we have been looking for you."

"W-what? Looking f-for me? Why? Have I done some thing?"

"Not at all, we were sent out here in search of a girl rumored to have extremely high reiatsu...and it appears we have found her."

Aiko's eye's widened, she was confused as to what they would want with her and she also felt fear creep up inside her heart.

"In short Aiko Megami...your going to have to come with us."

She cringed at those words, what did they want with her before she knew it she blurted out.

"W-why?"

The Captain now turned to fully face her, she bent down and took up the bloodied naginata giving it an appraising look mostly at the blade before handing it back to Aiko which she numbly took cautiously.

"To become a shinigami, of course you will have a long way to go before you gain that title rightfully."

Aiko was speechless, they wanted to take her to the Seireitei and train her to become a Shinigami?

"This is a once in a lifetime opportunity girl it will take you out of this place and better your life infinitely, however you can always opt out but..."

"But...what...?

The Captain sighed and was about to answer, but was cut off by the one she called Ikkaku.

"If you refuse we would have no other choice but to bind you up too and likely with your power, imprisoned for life or until you accept."

"Silence Ikkaku! Mind your place...Sorry, Ikkaku is from the 11th Division, they tend to be more...lax in their manners. But...yes, it is a sad thing but with your level of reiatsu with out training you could prove dangerous to those out here and to yourself...as Captain of the 2nd Division I must address this matter for the security and safety of this and other districts I have to ask you to come with us."

She looked between the Captain and the shinigami of the 11th Division, it wasn't really a question was it?

"Permission to speak Captain?"

"Go ahead Ikkaku."

"Come on. Why are you even thinking about it girl? I'll be blunt with you...why would you even think of remaining out here in this shit hole? Come with us and you could do a HELL of a lot more to help as a Shinigami than you ever could like you are now! Think about it! You would be a Soul Reaper, and would have the backing of the 13 Court Guard Squads...it's NOT that hard to figure out what your best move here is..."

Silence came between them, then Aiko spoke breaking the silence.

"I wasn't debating the matter, my mind said yes minutes ago. It is just...I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Well...it certainly is, dose that mean that you accept?"

"Y-yes...I do accept your offer, Sui Feng Taicho."

She bowed deeply though it hurt like hell and dizziness came over her upon rising.

"No need for that formality, your not in a position for that just yet...Aiko? Are you..."

Suddenly Aiko had turned from her tan to a paper white complexion and lost her balance, Sui Feng caught her mid fall as she collapsed from her injuries.

"Damn it, she's lost too much blood from her wounds...I should have not wasted time...Ikkaku get that scum to the detention area while I rush her to Squad 4! You can return to your squad after you drop him off."

Sui Feng scooped Aiko up bridal fashion to avoid aggravating the girls wounds as much as she could while traveling, and both shunpo'd to their destinations.

**Aiko's Inner World**

With a groan she sat up slightly lightheaded as she did, she looked around confused not knowing where she was at. She looked all around her, she was lying in the middle of a grassy field that seemed to stretch on forever. There were golden swaths that appeared to be wheat fields and a single dirt road wound amongst them leading to what looked to be an abandoned village, there were ruins all around her that the land was taking back with vegetation. The sun shown brightly overhead, the sky was a lush blue with white cotton like clouds skimming the sky.

'Am I...dead?'

"Not at all."

A voice startled her and she spun to confront the owner of it, she saw it was a woman. She say on an outcropping of what looked to be part of a wall of an old homestead, she was beautiful but there was some thing about her that was not normal. The woman smiled and hopped from the high stone wall landing gracefully, she was dressed in some what skimpy clothing but the first thing to come to Aiko's mind was that this woman was a warrior. Her top seemed to be leather of some sort with metal armor and what looked like some odd scales layered all of her clothing, it was a breastplate of strange armor, the shoulder pieces were the same but with long perhaps 4-5 inch spikes that looked to be made of bone. The armor ran down her arms but turned into spiked bands around her arms until it came to metal armor pieces on her elbows and those lead down into an odd looking woven mix of the leather, scales and metal that covered her forearms to just a little over her hands. She wore some sort of odd pant/skirt mix bottoms that looked made of the same stuff the rest was, a belt of armor plates and scales that trailed leather straps down part way of her thighs that connected to her knee high boots where knee armor was affixed, the boots clung to her shapely calves and were armored as well her right hand was gloved and looked clawed rather than completely human.

What struck her most was the woman's blazing red hair that ended at the middle of her back, long sharp bone looking horn like spikes protruded from the back of her skull through her ruby tresses. Her ear's were elongated and pointed, but the most striking feature was a large nearly foot long horn of bone that grew from the middle of her forehead right at the base of her hairline She was fairly tanned but just so, as she got closer Aiko saw her eye's, they shone like ruby jewels beautifully but they too were not human like as they were slitted and the irises shown like fire. She wore a smile as she stopped a few feet from Aiko, it was then that Aiko noticed that slung over her back was an exact replica of her naginata.

"W-who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is …..., but I doubt that you can hear my name Aiko."

"Huh? That's weird, it was like you were muted out...I couldn't even read your lips."

"Sigh. Well that's OK, you will learn my name soon enough. No one as far as I know has ever known the name of their Zanpakuto from the beginning, don't worry it's normal."

"Zanpakuto? You mean the swords Soul Reapers carry right?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes, well. I'm no sword, well for now at any rate. Let's get back on topic, your question. This is your inner world Aiko Megami, I live here and so do you in a way, it is a mind scape where I was born and live...I also live within your naginata."

"So...dose that mean I'm a Soul Reaper?"

"Yes. Yes it dose, I think I can safely say that you have always been one. Only those who are destined to become Soul Reapers can create and eventually manifest a zanpakuto, I've lived within you since you were born into district 64 here in the Soul Society and have been waiting for the day when I could make myself known to you and today is that day Aiko."

"Why did I end up here, last I remember I was talking to that Captain and the other one."

"Well you passed out from blood loss and your wounds you received in that fight, I wish you would have taken me up sooner...you would not have gotten so gravely injured. Right now as we are speaking day's are going by in the outside world, not to worry you are OK as that Captain rushed you to Division 4's infirmary to be healed. So we have time now to meet and greet and discuss things you will need to know now and into the future..."

"I didn't...want to kill them that's why I didn't take you up right away...as a last resort."

The woman reached out and cupped Aiko's cheek, looking into her eye's thoughtfully for a long moment.

"Some times to save people, weather it be one person or many...you have to make sacrifices and resort to taking lives...some times there is no other way about it. Please sit down, let's have a good long talk before you recover and awaken, we have much to discuss."

They both sat and talked over a great deal, Aiko asked questions and the as yet nameless zanpakuto answered. She was indeed half dragon, a sort of hybrid and she explained she was the manifestation of Aiko's powers and that she was a fire type zanpakuto, although in that aspect she was almost equally as much a melee type as well so she had two strong specialties but fire was her true dominant power element.

It seemed to Aiko that they went on like this forever, but not long after that thought things began to change.

"Well...it seems our time is coming to an end for now Aiko."

She stood and stretched.

"What do you mean?"

"It means your waking up, you have plenty to do when you do. Your now within the inner walls of the Soul Society, finish healing, get acquainted with your new home and begin training at the academy to become a Soul Reaper."

"When can I see you again?"

"I am always here Aiko, I'll be in your mind and on your back and in your hands always. Don't worry so much, things will be just dandy. See you soon, take care."

She began walking away as Aiko stood, thins began to grow slowly transparent as the woman walked away she turned and waved to Aiko and she waved back and said goodbye but she couldn't hear her own voice at that point.

Aiko's eye's fluttered open slowly, trying to adjust to the light.

"Ah...it seems your awake finally Aiko Megami, welcome to Division 4 Clinic. My name is Captain Retsu Unohana, and this is my Lieutenant and aid Isane Kotetsu."

Aiko noted she lay on a hospital bed, the place looked like a normal hospital and why not? Her eye's focused on the two women they both smiled warmly to her, she felt relaxed at this.

"Nice to meet you...uh...how long was I asleep?"

"3 and a half day's, it is noon on the 4th day since your arrival. Your injuries have healed very nicely and I managed to even heal most of the scars, paying special attention to the one on your forehead...it would not do to allow a lovely girl such as yourself to run around scarred like that if I can help it."

The older woman giggled warmly checking under Aiko's bangs to be sure of the place she mentioned and it was smooth and with out blemish, Isane was making notes on a clipboard as Unohana checked her over.

"Thank you..."

"Oh, no need for that young lady it is always a pleasure to look out for those new to the academy upon their arrival. You are completely healed now and should be ready, you may leave at any time how ever I suggest you stay here as there will be an escort arriving shortly to lead you to where you need to go to begin your new life in the Seireitei."


	2. Graduation, New Challenges

Life in the Seireitei was some thing else, Aiko had never seen any thing like it. Being born in District 64 she had no idea this sort of place existed, of course only Soul Reapers were allowed with in it's massive walls but even District 1 paled in comparison it was like a sort of paradise. She would never forget her first tour of some of the vast grounds on her way to the academy, her first friend she had made was Lieutenant Isane Kotetsu while waiting on her escort from the Division 4 medical wing. The young woman was very nice to her and as they talked to pass the time they hit it off well, Captain Unohana due to the lull in patients that day allowed Isane to keep her company which the silver haired lieutenant seemed to be refreshed to have a break.

While they spoke Aiko absentmindedly fiddled with her new clothing, wanting to be sure that it was properly in place she had never worn such nice clothes even though here in the Seireitei they counted as base clothing and denoted the lowest of classes to her they were fancy as she was used to absolute rags and bare feet. The woven straw waraji sandals and socks really annoyed her in that aspect, she was too used to feeling contact with the ground and she wondered if going barefoot would be a problem in the future. Isane noticed this and giggled, Aiko flustered a bit as she realized she must look ridiculous messing with her clothing so much.

"All of this is so brand new to you, not to worry you look great you'll get used to the new clothes. District 64 wasn't it?"

"Uh...yeah, my whole life you could say. Suppose I will get used to them, mostly though it is the sandals and socks...never worn any before."

Isane nodded with a small smile, she asked about where she grew up and Aiko didn't have too much to say about it that day to day life there was sort of repetitious.

"Oh? From what I heard about you was that in that district, you were sort of a protector of sorts to the people there...it made you stand out from all the new recruits that have been coming in lately."

Aiko's eye's grew wide for a moment at hearing that, she never much saw herself as any thing like that at all. She was just another street urchin in Sabitsura, all she did was what she thought was right. The people there were mostly nice to her and some had been willing to share things that they had that she needed saving her life even, when the gangs started pressing hard on those people she felt in her heart that she couldn't just stand by and watch those who were kind to her be oppressed like that. As far as she knew she was the strongest fighter in the district as she had not seen any others doing any thing about the bandits, a long time ago she learned to fight from a man that lived in the Zaraki District 80 when she had wandered that far and there you had to know how to fight or die.

"Protector? No. All I did was try and do right for the nice people that helped me, I'm nothing special in that...any one that has a sense of right would have done the same thing."

She could not even remember where she had gotten the naginata, all she knew was it had been with her from the start of her memory. She had learned to wield her by herself she had learned hand to hand skills from the old man in District 80, he also was the only one aside from those she was forced to fight that knew about her freakish abilities that she tried so hard to hide. Her strength was the most obvious compared to even Shinigami it was superhuman, and her speed over all was the same she could if she wanted to move with the same speed as a practitioner of shunpo her running speeds could get to the point of covering ground just as fast. She had learned to hide these abilities by paying a lot of attention at first and compensating, after a while it came nearly natural for her and she was able to control them with relative ease.

Isane noticed her thinking, this girl had some thing special about her she felt.

"Well...it all begins in the heart doesn't it? It takes great strength to stand up and do what is right, even when you know it is dangerous. It is why I think my Captain and also Captain Sui Feng are right, speaking with you I think that you will make a great Shinigami when the time comes Miss Megami."

Aiko looked at Isane a mix of feelings in her golden brown eye's, why did every one so far think she was some thing special? She sure didn't think that way, she just felt her past was her past and all she did was what felt right to do and this was a huge shift in her life and just hoped it would all work out.

"Aiko is better, I'll never get used to the formal stuff. Sorry Lieutenant, I don't mean to sound rude...I have a LOT to get used too."

Isane waved her off and giggled.

"Oh that's fine Aiko, oh...well it appears your escort has arrived. Humm...there was supposed to be a Captain."

As the figure approached Aiko recognized the man, it was one of the two that found her and brought her here...she recalled his name being Ikkaku. He looked like a very rough man he wore a scowl and had his sword resting on his shoulder, as he approached he gave a small gesture of recognition to the silver haired Lieutenant.

"Ah 3rd Seat 11th Division Ikkaku Madarame, I thought the Captain would be with you to pick up Miss Megami?"

He waved his hand blowing it off, his voice was gruff but not overly rude.

"Eh...Captain Zaraki sent me, he's busy sparring with the soldiers."

Isane let out a slightly irritated sigh at this.

"Captain Zaraki knows full well he was to arrive as part of the escort, but I suppose this is as usual. My apologies Aiko, usually it is to be a Captain and another for escort."

"It's fine Lieutenant, I'll take her myself, not like any things gonna happen any how. C'mon onna, I'll take you to the academy so I can get back to sparring."

Being called onna (Japanese for woman) irked her a little, he was very rude but she was some what used to it where she had come from but still she said nothing and did not lead on that it bothered her the last thing she wanted was to make enemies here already. So with a farewell and a thank you to Isane she followed Ikkaku, the whole way he did not speak a word only in the one question she asked did he gruffly speak in reply.

"Um, sorry to be a bother and ask questions but. What is Division 11 like?"

At this he stopped dead suddenly, he turned to her and had a 'full of himself' looking grin that spread across his face as if trying to intimidate her.

"11th Division also called the Zaraki Division, were made up of nothing but the best and most fearsome fighters in all of Soul Society. It's not a place for the weak, and certainly not a place for onna like you. Dose THAT answer your question? Now come on, I haven't got all day to waste playing 20 questions with you."

"Well your quite rude pinhead..."

She said under her breath, Ikkaku missed it but just barely and he stopped again this time the scowl had turned into bared teeth still Aiko wasn't intimidated.

"What was THAT onna?!"

"Hum? Oh...I said sorry to ruin your mood Mr Madarame, I'm sorry I am troublesome to you."

Ikkaku's eye twitched at this his face going back to a scowl as he seemed to think, he had likely barely heard her comment but she had made a good cover up and soon he gave up not wanting to waste time arguing.

"Tch...what the hell ever, I can't wait to drop your ass off, move it or lose it onna."

The rest of the way was spent in silence and Aiko was glad of that, this guy was touchy to say the least and she surmised that all of the men from the 11th were this way and would fight at the drop of a hat...she could relate to that a lot. Soon they arrived at the academy and she was greeted by a shinigame at the gate that would take her around and get her situated, she turned to thank Ikkaku to find that he was already long gone she just shrugged it off she didn't care what he did the guy despite her initial impression seemed to be a dickhead.

The first year of the Academy was the most awkward for her but she got used to it, she made some friends and found that quite a few of her studies she enjoyed...most of all what was called Zanjutsu. One course she had a lot of trouble with and had fallen behind slightly in was Kido, she understood it but it's practice eluded her grasp mostly it was far different than the rest but she did her best and got help from a few friends she had made. Years passed along with Zanjutsu she also gained a love for Hakuda and Hoho developing her hand to hand skills by leaps and bounds and soon found herself with in the top grading range as well to her excitement, one of the things that she also was thrilled about was developing her own use of Shunpo or Flash Step...and how they trained her to integrate this into her fighting took weapon and hand to hand fighting to a whole new level of excitement for her.

Along her years in the Academy she saw and even met some of the other Captains that happen to pass through every now and then to observe students, some were quite aloof and would not give her time of day except a very traditional return of greeting or acknowledgment...the one that was not surprisingly the most rude to the inexperienced might have been Captain Kuchiki of the 6th Division. She learned many students did not like him or thought he was high and mighty or both, Aiko understood however he WAS a Noble of the Kuchiki Clan one of the 4 Noble clans of Soul Society and he had an image to uphold. She knew that he had seen her bare feet as she sparred and as she and the other students greeted the Captain, she knew that she saw her as lowly...it irritated her but that could not be helped and it was then she knew his Division was not for her at all she was too rough and tomboyish for that and that was find in her opinion.

There were other Captains that were much more open and kind, one day she was praised for her deft skill with her naginata by a Captain named Komamura. He was a very large man and wore a strange basket type head piece, this did not bother her though she later thought why he did. He and his Lieutenant had watched a sparring session between her and a fellow classmate from start to finish, she had not taken notice of the Captain and even if she had she would have not allowed it to effect her any way. It was at this point in her time in the academy that she was appointed as assistant in the Zanjutsu classes, the instructors saw her as a prodigy in this area as she already had great skill in her zanpakuto in it's sealed state and since coming to the academy her skill only grew exponentially. She mainly helped with other spear and halberd users which were few, but she was also found very useful in all areas so they all could train against a weapon different than the sword so they could adjust their techniques against different types of weapons.

It was after all her 5th year in the academy and she had roughly one more year to go before graduation, during the sparring session she faced off alone against 5 other students a difficult proposition for most however she desired it and succeeded with some flair as she had gotten used to multiple attackers when she lived in District 64. The numbers allowed her to release a lot of her restraints and fight with some heart allowing her to dip into her true skill, at this point she wore a pair on black bracers that had been custom made for her by 12th Division Captain Kurotsuchi. She had never met this Captain as she heard he was a bit of a recluse, to avoid questions an instructor of Aiko's who became a good friend of hers some how had them made and delivered to her.

She didn't know exactly how they worked but inside the leather bracers were some sort of metal or ceramic looking contacts that would lay against her skin, what they did she knew was to suppress and limit her strength and speed which were far and beyond any one and they made her life a ton less difficult to be normal and to blend in how ever she was still stronger and faster than most but this was accredited to her training and skill and reiatsu levels. She defeated the 5 students with relative ease using all that she had learned and mixing all of the other arts she was learning and mastering, the spar lasted no more than near 2 minutes which was impressive by any standard. As she and the others dusted themselves off and joked and laughed having a good sparring session, a couple of them gave her trouble and she praised them where deserved and as she turned she was confronted by the large Captain and his Lieutenant.

"Excuse me young lady, I could not help but take notice of your sparring match with the other students just now. You wield that halberd with grace and impressive skill, it dose my heart good to see our academy bringing up such fine and skilled students."

Aiko at first was shocked due to his size but did not show it, she immediately bowed to him and greeted him formally...she was already fostering a great respect for the Captains it was just her nature.

"Oh Captain... it is a great honor that you say so thank you, I try my very best to honor the decision that brought me here."

"I am Captain Momamura of the 7th Division, what might your name be miss?"

"Megami, Aiko Megami. It is a pleasure to meet you Momamura Taicho."

"A pleasure Miss Megami, graduation is just around the corner now. Perhaps you may come to my Division if it so matches you, either way it would be fortunate to gain such a skilled shinigami in our ranks. For now I must sadly say goodbye, other duties call. Do well Miss Megami."

"You do me a great honor by saying so Captain, take care and have a pleasant day."

What came out of her mouth last felt unnatural, she felt like a kiss ass. The Captain deserved to be addressed well, but she may have over done it but oh well she wasn't really all that good with her formal way of speaking. She watched as the big Captain and his Lieutenant made their way out of the academy grounds, she admired that white haori...maybe one day. She made for the locker room as class was let out for the day, a hot shower felt very good and served to relax her after another long day.

_**3 months before Graduation Day**_

Aiko had spent a lot of time while at the academy meditating and communing with her zanpakuto, she had learned to use Jinzen as one of the first training exercises upon entering the academy. Though it is not one that can be graded or judged she felt she excelled at it as over the time she had spent there she had spent nearly all free time she gained to perform Jinzen and communicate with her zanpakuto, at the beginning of her last year she had learned it's name but had not attempted it's Shikai instead she spent the time after she became able to regard it by name to further develop a friendship with her zanpakuto spirit wanting to be as in tune as possible before attempting her new found abilities.

"Alright...this seems unfair even for you Megami-san..."

"It'll be fine Akira-san, what...you think all of you are at a disadvantage against me alone?"

"W-what?! Your getting a big head Aiko..."

"Haha...still can't take a joke Akira...just like you always. I'll be fine against the 10 of you, maybe we should add on to the number...ah oh well either way did I mention I have some thing special planned for you all?"

Akira was a big guy with a blue mohawk style hair do, build like a wrestler and intimidating looking. Aiko knew him well and he was a big teddy bear, though he was one of the best fighters in the academy. He huffed, then it gave way to a sly grin he wondered what she was getting at with the whole 'surprise' thing.

"Alright then, yeah I remember...though I hate surprises. I think 10 of us will do, I DID gather up the best I could find here so I think more would just be adding numbers not challenge...let's get this going then."

Aiko entered a fighting stance with her naginata all formalities dropped from her visibly her face going from a cocky grin into a passive emotionless expression she readied herself as several instructors watched on, her 10 opponents also readied themselves and soon tension broke as they charged all at once surprising Aiko herself they were taking this that seriously. A seemingly full scale fight commenced and Aiko had a good amount of trouble during the first clash, blades coming from most sides it seemed to her that they had planned this sort of strategy before they started. It didn't worry her at all, in fact it was the opposite it made her blood catch on fire her body coursed with a mixture of excitement, adrenalin and a nice dose of desperation that fueled her to bring every thing to bear and press back hard some thing she was not able to do since the last two times she had gotten carried away and got reprimanded as she had place two students into Squad 4's medical wing for injuries.

The clashing of steel dominated the air the sounds fierce and dominating the air in the training grounds, soon all that were there practicing stopped what they were doing to watch the severely uneven sparring match. The loan redheaded girl at first losing ground forced to back up as she went on the defensive, she had ten armed opponents that at first converged upon her all at once. Soon though the tables turned as she disappeared for a moment she had used shunpo and appeared only to begin flanking the numerous attackers, the sheer speed which she begun to spin the naginata blurred it's form as she brought it to bear forcing more than half of their numbers to go on the defensive she spun her body in synch with her halberd and landed a powerful spin kick to one man's stomach sending him flying back some yards away. Ducking slashes from two others as she recovered from the movement using the non bladed end to weave between their legs tripping them up turning in a flash to roundhouse kick another poised to strike her from behind, he flipped and landed onto his head. Minutes passed as she made some headway taking out 3 of the attackers incapacitating them.

She mixed up her techniques using her zanpakuto to bring distance between her attackers and in some cases stabbing it into the ground and going in close range using her skills in Hoho to take them on using strikes kicks and throws before seamlessly taking back up her weapon and continuing, she was however starting to get winded and just as the though occurred to her she felt a searing pain shoot along her upper shoulder and used shunpo to gain distance. She gritted her teeth her hand coming to her right shoulder finding the shoulder of her shihakusho slashed open and her blood seeping into and staining the white of her top, the opponents gained ground slowly and began to encircle her.

Her golden brown eye's seemed to turn into complete gold at this the fire pumping in her veins threatened to set her ablaze soon if she did not start fighting at her peak, her right hands gripped the shaft into a white knuckle grip the muscle on her forearms standing out like cables her stand changed slightly as she felt for reiatsu so she could keep track of even those she couldn't see...another skill she had advanced it wasn't perfect but it was there and she could use it to some advantage.

'Ok I think 5 minutes against 10 people is getting to be a bit much, and now I'm injured...I think it is time...are you ready?'

"_I am always ready Aiko...I think you are more than ready as well...let's show them out true form."_

Panting she stood in a ready stance as they circled around her, their faces seemed confident enough a few even had cocky grins.

"Had enough yet Aiko? Sorry about the cut there, you did say not to hold back right?"

"I did Akira, a nice blow...I think it went to the bone judging by my bleeding."

"Heh...likely, yeah though I am really sorry...don't blame me...oh yeah...I remember...where is this surprise you talked about...hopefully none of this was it right?"

She grinned and changed her stand to a looser one spinning her naginata in a lazy twirling motion in front of her, it didn't change speed and she seemed to become leisurely garnering looks of suspicion on her attackers face.

"Yeah...about that..."

"Well...spit it out or show us or both, we ain't got all day onna haha."

Her eye's narrowed dangerously to Akira...he knew full well she hated being called that, ever since Ikkaku called her that the way he did as he brought her to the academy she began to hate the word. She suddenly did not feel any guilt for what she was about to do, she knew that they wouldn't stand a chance and she looked forward to defeating them though in the back of her head she managed to keep the thought of not hurting them too badly.

"Onna...Akira...you fool."

Her gave her a smirk he certainly felt highly of himself at the moment goading her, her scowl fell from her face and was replaced by a look of absolute determination and when she began to speak next caused all of their eye's to widen her hand gripped the steel haft stopping her zanpakuto's spinning motion instantly holding it out in front of her horizontally.

"Ryu no Shojo...Goin'na..." (Dragon Girl...Brute Force...)

Her voice was stern and level and those words seemed to hold great power in them and weighed heavily as they came out, and in an instant her zanpakuto became engulfed in raging flames it changed slightly but rapidly. Soon the hot raging fire dissipated revealing her newly formed Shikai, the blade had gotten a bit longer, heavier and more aggressive and on the opposite end a duplicate blade had appeared as well turning it from a normal naginata into a double bladed staff. Intricate etchings of tribal like dragons appeared and blazed along the shimmering steel the sharp edges seemed to glow with an iridescent fire, the tsuba (hilt) were now carved in a flame motif of gold and blackened steel the shaft had turned black and was now wrapped in an odd looking tanned leather that had a scale like pattern.

Things went quiet after the transformation she had even heard some gasps in the crowd though she never took her attention from the remaining attackers, Akira and the others faces slackened at the sight their blades wavering a bit from the new change.

"Y-y-you learned your shikai?! W-when..HOW the HELL did you do that?!"

"It took me a while and a lot of hard work, why do you think I wasn't coming along for parties or games? I was too busy in Jinzen to manage extracurricular activities, this...is the surprise I was referring to."

Before he could reply it seemed in an instant she moved and it was too fast for them to react fast enough to dodge, she spoke and twirled the staff and swung it out into a flat 180 degree arc releasing a searingly blazing arc of fire.

"Hi no iki, Ryu no Shojo!" (Breath of Fire)

It did not take long for the rest to fall to her, she had caught a good 5 of them in her first attack with her shikai release the others too weak and shocked to manage much of a defense let alone an offense.

"Stop! That is quite enough Miss Megami, it would not do to earn another reprimand so close to graduation."

Aiko had stopped at that time any way, she had moved to check on Akira and the others when the teacher stepped in thinking she was about to pursue the offensive.

"Owww...damn...I did NOT expect that...what the hell nice warning Aiko."

Aiko giggled softly as she grabbed Akira's hand helping him up, other students were doing the same with the others she was thankful none came to serious harm. It was the first time that she had released her shikai, it had went far better than she could have imagined though she felt sure as she fought as she felt Ryu no Shojo by her side with in her at the time they worked well together and she felt very close to her zanpakuto spirit now even more than before.

"Sorry Akira...wouldn't be a surprise if I warned you dumb ass haha."

"Miss Megami...when did you achieve your Shikai?"

"I Learned my zanpakuto's name some time ago, this was the first time I had released it however."

"Your first release? You know that could have been extremely dangerous, how are you to know that attack would not have been fatal to the students?"

"I have gotten to know Ryu no Shojo fairly well now...I had faith in her and myself, that is all."

The teacher seemed to think a moment, and returned to her with a thoughtful small smile.

"Well if that is the case then I will let it pass, you should have let us know and what we should expect Miss Megami. This will be noted in your record...on a good note mind you but take into consideration next time please."

"Yes mam apologies."

From there Aiko became the talk of the academy, she had made friends and admirers as well as rivals and even a few enemies that hated her for all that she managed to achieve in the 6 years there. Graduation day came and went very well with high marks for her and those close to her that trained with her in those years, she was filled with pride and elation thanking god it was all over with now. Then nervousness set in as her and her friends discussed what Divisions they were interested in, when asked she simply stated she did not know and that all seemed good but only a few fit her well enoguh but she could not choose.

"Haha...given your hot head and your love of Zanjutsu...I could see you in the 11th Aiko haha."

"Hey Akira! There arent any women there at all, that would be awkward!"

"I think you would be a good fit in the 7th Division Aiko-sempai."

A girl from her class announced rather shyly, she was a small girl and seemed very well to do but some how looked up to the very warrior like redhead.

"I thought of that one as well Karin-San."

The next day they received the letters that would contain where they were going, each of letters sealed with the stamp of none other than head captain Yamamoto...very official.

Aiko took a deep breath and split the seal with a small knife she carried unfolding it, she nearly fell over breathlessly as she read her report and new official first orders as a shinigami.

"H-how...oh great...oh fuck any thing but that...grr...god damn you Akira...you made fate give me the bird."

_**Greetings New Shinigami Graduate.**_

_**After reading and assessing all of your Academy documentation both personal and scholastic, with much thought a decision has been made with utmost care for your best interest.**_

_**You are hereby presented with this seal and official documentation, an official and classified version containing all details not presented in this welcome and confirmation letter has been sent to your new acting Captain now awaiting your arrival.**_

_**Please report immediately to your new assigned Squad Barracks and Captain upon receiving this letter of Welcome and Confirmation, I hope that your newly assigned Division suits you as well as I have foreseen it.**_

_**Report to: Division 11, Squad 11, Zaraki Kenpachi Taicho, Gotei 13.**_

_**Welcome New Soul Reaper to the prestigious ranks of the Gotei 13, may you blossom and grow to make your new Division and the Gotei 13 proud.**_

_**Head Captain Commander in Chief,**_

_**Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto**_

"Shit...that's great...I gotta deal with that pinhead again..."

She would be the only woman in the entire squad, a hellish idea in the least but she would have to make good and the best of it she guessed. She hoped it could work out, but that did not mean she was looking forward to being the new greenhorn.


End file.
